lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
DJ Dan live broadcasts
DJ Dan's first live broadcast On August 11, 2006, 11 PM LST, DJ Dan hosted a live call-in podcast lasting almost two hours. The podcast was aired on http://www.radioharvest.com, and fans were urged to email conspiraspiesunite@hotmail.com or call in at 800-942-4704 with their questions. Callers included many dedicated Lost Experience players, as well as Speaker, Lost Ninja, and Malick from Rachel Blake's video. You can listen to the live broadcast here. Transcript For ease of loading and editing, the transcript of this 110 minute broadcast has been broken into: Part 1 Part 2 To the best of our collective knowledge, this is the first transcript on the web. Revelations/highlights DJ Dan is known to make statements that are highly exaggerated, paranoid, and fabricated. Thus anything stated in this lengthy podcast cannot be considered necessarily true. However, he did point to many potentially relevant points for the Lost universe. * Dan gives leads for two glyphs: ** One to appear Monday August 14 in New York City ("la manzana grande") in a "prominent touristy location that rhymes with 'fresh air'" (likely Times Square) ** One faxed to him which was left on his studio door and found on August 12 at Radio Harvest * Dan claims that both Lost and Bad Twin are non-fiction, portraying actual events and actions of the Hanso Foundation and related characters. * Dan believes that Enzo Valenzetti could still be alive (his favorite theory is that he was "caught under the wheels of his combine at his family farm in the Swiss Alps") * Dan mentions that the Vik Institute has "verified a figure", but that he doesn't know what it is yet, presumably related to the Valenzetti Equation. * Dan denies being Peter Thompson, Speaker, Javier Grillo-Marxuach, or working for The Hanso Foundation. He makes a point of repetitively mocking "this guy" Javier. * Dan referred to the Karma Imperative as the band Keith Strutter was in before founding Geronimo Jackson. ** This name (first mentioned in 7/10 podcast) is a malapropism of the DHARMA Initiative. * Dan doesn't believe in nanotechnology, and specifically tells a caller that you will not see it on TV come September. * Speaker calls in, Dan jokes that he'd better not be the guy who runs the Javi Minions fan site; he later calls him Andy (which also happens to be the name of the guy who runs Javi Minions) * His announcer's name is Johnny, and one of his roadies is named Louis. * DJ Dan was at Comic Con * Dan seems fairly obsessed by donuts, and makes repetitive mention of them, but absolutely hates parsley * A mysterious caller named Malick (the "fixer" from Rachel's videos) called in with a message for Rachel Blake and said the following numbers: :240 249 68 61 37 118 75 233 231 150 36 184 157 51 144 180 253 50 173 30 222 192 13 82 1 :Each of these numbers is a page from the book Bad Twin. Take the first letter of the first word from each page and you get: "I know where he is, I can set it up!" * DJ Dan also makes reference to a film that actress Jamie Silberhartz, who plays Rachel Blake, was in called Sissy Frenchfry. He said that there are only 15 seconds that are worth watching in the film, which is subsequently the amount of time Siberhartz appears. Songs played * "Ohio" by Neil Young (Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young) * "For What It's Worth" by Buffalo Springfield * "Imagine" by John Lennon * "Redemption Song" by Bob Marley * "Rainy Day Women #12 and #35" by Bob Dylan Trivia *There was a rehearsal for this 'live' show, which was captured HERE. Warning: Strong Language Pre-show promotion archive Ads for the live podcast were aired on ABC, and featured on websites for ABC.com, Channel 4, and Channel 7. The following information was posted on DJDan.am in advance of the show, on August 2nd: Updated on August 7th: Updated on August 11: Updated later that day: DJ Dan's second live broadcast On September 24, 2006, 8 PM LST, DJ Dan hosted a second live call-in podcast lasting approximately an hour and a half. Callers included many dedicated regulars and culminated in Rachel Blake referring us to ABC.com to see her Norway Video. Transcript Part 1 Part 2 Revelations/highlights *DJ Dan argues that The Lost Experience is 'reality', and that the Lost writers are perpetrating a hoax. *Theories shot down by DJ Dan (that he says are NOT true): **Nanites, once AGAIN **John Locke is Charles Widmore's Bad Twin (by someone trying to impersonate the real Speaker) **Rachel Blake is not really Persephone **Rachel was the "employee of the Foundation" (or at least Marvin the Earthling goes crazy at the thought, he says she worked for Widmore) *Dan feels that the Valenzetti Equation should be shared with the whole world, and that The Hanso Foundation should let the public see Gary Troup's book. *Geronimo Jackson's first album is exceedingly rare and likely not locatable. *DJ Dan ate 5 Apollo Bars, and believes there are evil ingredients. He had Louis (who apparently is a roadie with a PhD) do an analysis, and lists the secret addictive ingredients as: Lymon, xanthum gum, parsley, donut extract, and M*A*S*H reruns. *Rachel Blake comes on in the last 15 minutes **She attempts to explain some of the inconsistencies, such as the problem with the maps, how Comic Con panelists got glyphs **A 'caller' claims to be listening in on a secure police line, and DJ Dan patches him through; The Hanso Foundation raid is broadcast live, but Mittelwerk has set a trap and blows up the building, escaping. **She introduces the Norway Video, which explains how she met Alvar Hanso in person, and what he revealed to her. Songs played *"For What It's Worth" by Buffalo Springfield. *"Trampled Underfoot" by Led Zeppelin *"The Loner" by Neil Young *"Take a Bow" by Muse Trivia *An image of the cast and crew of the second DJ Dan live podcast was released via Javier Grillo-Marxauch's LiveJournal. Pre-show promotion archive The following information was posted on DJDan.am in advance of the show: September 7th: September 15th: September 18th: September 22nd: External links *Radioharvest.com - Broadcast Link August 11